Diner Days
by cr0wznest
Summary: Santana and the gang are having a hard time finding something interesting to do in their town. But one event leads to Santana meeting a new girl and falling in love. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING


**LIMA, OHIO 1941**

"Wake up Santana, you'll be late for church." Mrs. Lopez forced the curtains open allowing the melting sunlight to hit her daughters body with full force.

"Mum seriously!" Santana yelled back, pulling her blanket over her head. It didn't help shield the girl from her mother as Mrs. Lopez stripped the bed of its sheets and forced Santana off it. It took Santana an hour to braid her long, flowing brown locks and to find a suitable dress to wear to chuch. She attended every week only because she knew the promise that her friends would be there aswell.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived at the church noticing the tall handsom man Mrs. Lopez wanted her daughter to marry someday.<p>

"Look it's Noah Puckerman." Mrs. Lopez smirked while her daughter rolled her eyes, walking over next to the boy.

"Hey there San." Noah smiled.

"How are you today Noah?" Santana replied, plastering on a meek grin.

"A little uneasy to be honest. You're mother still wants us to wed doesn't she?" Santana simply giggled and nodded. The two were such good friends that neither of them wanted to take it further than that. As the priest began his sermon, Santana waved at her friends who were on the other side of Noah, looking as bored as she was.

"Pass this to Santana." Quinn Fabray had written a note meant to be passed along their friends to the brunette. They had all been planning to get intoxicated at the open house a few blocks from where they all resided. The note read: _"Tonight is the night, meet at the open house before 6pm, we're all going." _Santana slipped the note in her dress pocket and leaned forward to catch her friends eye. They both smiled and nodded, knowing that they could get in alot of trouble but it was worth the risk to have fun in the small, dull town.

As church ended Santana waited outside while her mother spoke to Noah's parents, who would look over at the brunette and wink every now and then. "I want to make my parents happy but if I had to marry someone you know who that'd be." Noah whispered in Santana's ear, startling the brunette.

"Yes I know you've loved Quinn Fabray since forever, but I don't think our parents will budge on this one." They both laughed and headed for home knowing that tonight they would all finally let loose.

Santana Lopez was a sweet girl, always greeting adults with a smile. When it came to being with her friends though, she was able to really be herself. They all were.

"Mother, I'm going to the Fabray's house for dinner tonight and I will probably end up sleeping over." Mrs. Lopez simply nodded, trusting her daughter as she always would.

* * *

><p>The clock read 5:30pm and Santana had one last look at herself in the mirror. Her crystal blue dress draped over her figure perfectly. Her hair was in waves and her make up consisted of a very bright shade of red lipstick and golden eye shadow.<p>

"See you tomorrow mother." Santana shouted as she headed out the door. It was only a short distance that she had to walk to reach Quinn's house which was cottage like compared to Santana's mansion. She knocked twice before Quinn politely opened the door and allowed her friend entrance.

"Hello lovely." Quinn smiled at her friend and kissed her cheek. "My parents are still home so put on that wide smile you give the other parents." The blonde whispered, causing Santana to giggle.

"Quinney whose at the door?" Mrs. Fabray peeked her head around the corner noticing Santana. "Oh hello dear, you've come for dinner I'm guessing?" Santana nodded then Quinn led her to the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Fabray kissed their daughter and headed out the door, explaining they would be back by 12. "Have a good night!" Santana shouted as they headed out the door.

"We sure will." Quinn whispered. The girls smirked and grabbed the liquor Mrs. Fabray had stashed under their sink.

It was becoming dark outside fast, so the girls hurried to the open house shivering as they strutted along the dirt road. When they reached the empty house, they waved to their friends and headed inside. Noah puckerman also known as Puck, had used his skills to unlock the front door, leading everyone inside.

"Holy cow, this place is rockin!" Mike Chang gasped at the sight he was seeing. The house was similar to Santana's as it was very mansion-esque. The walls were painted a light cream color and the floors were glossy, looking like they had been cleaned recently.

"Alright lets do this!" Mercedes Jones exclaimed, pulling out a champagne bottle from her backpack. The teenagers cheered and roared, all piling into the living room.

* * *

><p>Throughout the night Puck would attempt to grab Quinn's attention, while the others were dancing on the kitchen tiles. Kurt Hummel had brought glitter and carefully placed mounds of the shiny, different colors on each tile. The tiles each possessed their own color to resemble a dance floor which pleased Kurt immensly. The kids then kicked and threw the remaining glitter in the air. Tina Cohen Chang and her lover Mike were huddled in the corner of the room kissing all night, which didn't surprise their friends. They were to get married someday unlike Puck and Santana. The clock reached 11:30pm and Quinn knew she had to sober up and be back home before her parents were to return. Santana was severly intoxicated so she didn't notice Quinn leave the house. One by one the kids pulled a bottle of water out of their backpacks and began their journey home.<p>

"Where's Santana?" Mercedes asked Puck who stood there dazed.

"Um, I'm pretty sure Quinn put her in the bedroom upstairs." Puck then walked out of the house and down the street towards his home.

"Don't worry about her, she'll sleep it off. Besides this is an open house, nobody will be here when she wakes up. She'll be fine." Kurt explained as him and Mercedes left, shutting the door with a bang, waking Santana.

"What? Huh? Guys, be quiet down there." Santana then fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>Earlier that week the Pierce's had bought the open house. There was a clear SOLD banner which was stuck to the small sign out front. The kids obviously didn't notice and carried on with their extraordinary night full of alcohol and antics. The Pierce's had moved in the morning after the kids terrorised the home but they managed to clean up most of their mess downstairs.<p>

"Wow, this is magical." Brittany Pierce gasped at the sight, much like Mike did when he entered the home.

"Yes it's definitely something we can get used to." Mr. Pierce replied.

"Go see your new room honey." Mrs. Pierce edged her daughter towards the stairs. Brittany flew up to the second story like a lightening bolt and open the door she had opened a week prior seeing the house which was not fully completed yet. To the blonde's amazement someone had already called shot gun on the large, queen bed which sat in the centre of the room. Brittany slowly crept over towards the girl who was mumbling something in her sleep. The blonde grasped hold of the blanket and slowly lifted it off the other girls head.

"Mother please, just 10 more minutes!" Santana mumbled staring at the figure which definitely wasn't her mothers. A shocked expression was now plastered on the brunettes face as she noticed the blonde giggling at her.

"I don't believe you're mother is 17." Brittany replied smiling.

"Oh crap, look, okay, this was not meant to happen," Santana began, scurrying out of the bed and collecting her things. "My friends were supposed to...You know what nevermind, I'll be going."

"Wait!" Britanny shouted low enough so her parents wouldn't hear. "I just moved here and although you were sleeping in my bed, I don't know anyone." Santana was still trying to overcome the pounding in her head when she was finally fully able to open her eyes.

She saw a tall, slim, blonde girl who stood statuesque infront of her. Her eyes were crystal blue, similar to Santana's dress. The brunette looked down hoping the blonde hadn't seen her awkward leering. "Well, um, my friends and I usually hit the diner down the road at lunch time. You're welcome to join us." Brittany smiled back at Santana nodding her head.

"I'm Brittany by the way."

"Santana." Realizing the blonde couldn't let her new friend attempt to sneak out downstairs, they both crept down together. Brittany lead her parents gaze towards the outside of the house, while Santana took light steps toward the front door. Brittany turned around the moment Santana stared back at her.

"Thank you." Santana mouthed to her new friend. Brittany smiled back, watching the brunette run off into the distance, her long, flowing dress grazing the dirt.

"Mother could I please go down to the diner, I'm a little hungry." Brittany didn't want to seem too forceful but she was excited to meet with Santana again and the brunettes other friends.

"I can make you sandwhiches here sweetie." Brittany faced her mother, giving her a soft puppy dog stare that could weaken a police officer. "Fine, don't be long." Mrs. Pierce sighed and watched her daughter bolt out of the house and down the street.

* * *

><p>She reached the diner and peered through the window. Santana sat in a booth surrounded by her friends, who noticed Brittany stepping into the diner. Brittany smiled and sat on a stool at the front counter ordering a milkshake.<p>

"What is she doing? Didn't you say she knew you?" Mercedes and the rest of the gang had a confused expression. Santana stood up and made her way over to Brittany who looked her friend with a grin.

"Hi!" Brittany said enthusiastically.

"Hey, why aren't you sitting with us?" Santana pointed over at the booth where her friends buried themselves in conversation trying to not to make their leering obvious.

"Why do all the kids in town do that around here?" Brittany asked ignoring her friends question completely.

"Do what?" The brunette looked confused.

"You know, stare. You were doing it in my room and you're friends just-" Santana interrupted the blonde fiercly.

"I wasn't staring, I swear." The brunette looked down as she said so.

"Okay." Brittany giggled. Santana sighed noticing Brittany's milkshake sitting on the counter. She grabbed it also taking the blonde's hand, leading her over towards the rest of the gang.

"Everyone, this is Brittany. She recently moved into the open house." Santana smiled. Mercedes glared at Kurt remembering that he mentioned noone would be there in the morning so it was safe for their friend to sleep in the empty house. Kurt simply wore a fake smile and looked towards the table, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Scoot over puck!" Santana growled still feeling edgy from last night. This sudden move caused Puck to inch closer to Quinn who had a slight smirk on her face looking away from the boy. Santana felt like Brittany was destined to be in the gang, as their conversation flowed perfectly for the next 3 hours.

* * *

><p>"I better get going, mother might be wondering where I am." Brittany smiled at her new friends, standing up. Santana walked her to the door explaining that tomorrow night their was going to be a big dance.<p>

"I'll totally be there." Brittany kissed Santana's cheek as she skipped back home. Santana smirked as she walked back to her friends, trying to hide it as much as possible. Ever since she layed eyes on the blonde she had been captivated by such a bubbly and lively character. It made Lima abit brighter having Brittany living there.

"Woah San, don't make it too obvious that you wanna rip off her garter with your teeth." Puck sneered while the others laughed.

"Oh c'mon she's a nice girl, I was simply being nice in return." Santana replied looking confident, as all her friends knew of her sexuality already.

"We'll help you get her, this will be so much fun!" Kurt clapped as he saw Santana glaring back at him, causing the clapping to subside.

"Look, we're just saying that you two seem to hit it off and maybe she could be in _your_ bed next time." Tina winked before diving back into Mike's embrace. The whole group laughed and Santana simply smiled back at them, knowing that they meant the best.

Santana spent that night curled up under her covers. She had been thinking about her new friend ever since she left the diner. Noone else had managed to make Santana's insides go crazy, she never really thought that her being a lesbian meant she was forced to be in a relationship right away. But the brunette knew what she wanted, Brittany. _'But Brittany's probably not even gay...'_ Santana thought as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hello mother, I heard you'll be at the dance tonight?" Santana strutted downstairs entering the kitchen where her mother was dicing up tomatoes.<p>

"Yes, they've asked me to prepare food and look after you kids...I really couldn't be bothered Mija." Santana laughed at her mothers words, which reminded the brunette of herself in the morning.

"Sacrifices have to be made Ma." Santana replied, leaning over to her mothers side and planting a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going shopping with Quinn to find a new dress for tonight," Santana grabbed her bag and spun around infront of her mother. "These dresses are seriously, getting way to old for my liking." Santana continued, noticing her mothers sad smile.

"I wish you'd go shopping with me once in a while Santana." Mrs. Lopez continued dicing the tomatoes as her daughter approached her, stopping her mother from what she was doing.

"Next week Ma. I promise." Santana smiled and gave her mother another kiss on the forehead then headed out the door.

Quinn was sitting out front of the mall while Santana approached her eargerly. "Thinking about Brittany?" Quinn smirked grasping her friends arm.

"Quinn please, this smile is all for the new, beautiful dress that i'll be wearing tonight." Santana wanted that to be true, but she knew she had been smiling because of Brittany aswell.

The girls linked arms and walked into the mall, heading towards their favorite store. It consisted of long, flowing dresses, high waisted shorts, puffy skirts and fur coats.

"Oh god San, I'm in love." Quinn's mouth dropped at a short yellow, satin dress which she then tried on.

"You didn't see Puck did you?" Santana then noticed the cute looking skirt Quinn had picked out. The blonde rolled her eyes placed the skirt just above her hips, where it sat there perfectly. "What's going on with you and Puck anyway?" Santana's brows furrowed as she saw her friends smirk through the mirror.

"He's your future husband, you tell me." Quinn giggled, facing her friend.

"Seriously Q, I can feel the sexual tension from a mile away, everyone can."

"Well, the day you come out to your mother I'll be at Pucks feet." The girls laughed. Santana then thought of her mothers expression knowing that Santana will never walk down the isle, towards a man anyway. The dress Santana finally picked out an hour later was short and tight. It had slits just beyond the brunettes rib cage and stuck to her body nicely.

"That's so devine." Quinn said, mesmorised by her friends figure.

"You think...Nevermind." Santana stopped mid sentence. She bought the dress and walked out of the mall linking arms with her friend.

"I think Brittany will love it." Quinn whispered, smiling.

* * *

><p>That evening Santana had just finished getting ready when she took one last look in the mirror. She hardly knew Brittany and she was already thinking about her constantly, remembering what her mother said to her as a young girl. "It's either love at first sight or nothing." Being a young girl Santana didn't really understand her mothers words, until growing up and experiencing hormones. It took a while for Santana to actually open her eyes and look at Brittany properly, but when she did, sparks fle<p>

"You ready Ma?" Santana's head was buried in her purse until she looked up to face her mother. Mrs. Lopez stood their in a green flowing gown which accentuated her figure very nicely. "Wow mother, you look devine." The women hugged and headed out the door towards their car.

"I think that the Lopez women are making a comeback." Santana laughed at her mothers admission, rolling her eyes aswell. They reached the vibrant, packed hall and made their way through the entrance.

"Hello there Mrs. Lopez, Santana." Puck had a grin on his face, every mother adored.

"Why hello there Noah, doesn't Santana look lovely." Puck turned his eyes to his friend simply nodding.

"You both look devine." He replied, taking Santana's arm and leading her towards a table where all their friends sat.

"Seriously, you have to do something wrong, my mother might fall inlove with you!" Puck laughed while Santana smirked and sat beside Mercedes. All of them were dressed to perfection. The boys wore sleak suits while Mercedes, Quinn and Tina all wore bright colored numbers that brought out their best features.

"Lets hope the music gets better, hey?" Kurt noticed all of the adults jive, hoping that some musical classics would play. He then noticed a boy staring back at him by the table a few rows across from where they were all sitting cosily. "Oh my god." Kurt thought his words came out as a whisper but his friends were giving him confused glances. "I'll be right back!" He jumped up from his seat, heading towards the boy who began smiling.

Kurt plucked up all his confidence and asked the boy to dance.

"Sure." The boy replied. "My name's Blaine."

"Kurt." Both boys smiled and took eachothers hand heading towards the crowds of people jiving to the beat.

"Oh my god!" Mercedes let out a gasp.

"Not you too!" Puck replied sighing. They all then turned their heads in the direction Mercedes was facing. Their eyes fell upon none other than Rachel Berry. She had left for New York but told them she would return for the summer. Quinn was the first to meet the short girl, squealing and hugging her. Rachel sat beside Santana who nodded in her direction, Rachel accepted that not everyone was bouncing of the walls that she was back.

"Where's Brittany?" Tina asked.

"She's supposed to be coming, I told her about it." Santana's smile faded as she stared around the room not being able to spot the bubbly blonde anywhere.

"She probably couldn't come out. I mean, she just moved here right? Her parents may be strict." Santana barely heard Pucks words as she noticed two figures in the distance. They were Brittany's parents but they were here without their daughter. They were speaking to Santana's mother and she thought this would be the perfect opportunity to find out where her friend was.

"Mother!" Santana pretended not to notice the other adults that smiled at her. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." Santana apologized.

"This is my vivacious daughter Santana."

"How do you do?" Mr. Pierce smiled.

"Very well thank you." Santana smiled at both Brittany's parents before turning to her mother.

"You know Santana, the Pierce's have a daughter your age, but she wasn't able to come tonight." Santana tried to look as surprised as she could towards the adults.

"Yes, she had to stay home tonight. I didn't want her to be here with us, she does become bored easily." Mrs. Pierce explained.

"Oh so she's at home?" Santana questioned trying not to sound so eager. Brittany's parents simply nodded and Santana shot back to her table.

"Are you guys having fun?" Santana asked hoping for a non chalant reply. That's exactly what she recieved so she explained where Brittany was and all of them eagerly stood up, heading out of the venue.

"What about Kurt?" Mike asked. They all turned around noticing how much excitement was spread across their friends face as he danced with the mysterious boy. They all smirked in sync, continuing to walk through the large doors and onto the street.

* * *

><p>They reached Brittany's house but all the lights were off except for one on the side of the house. Santana instantly knew that was Brittany's room, so she gathered all her friends toward that direction. Puck gathered small pebbles and thew them up to Brittany's bedroom window in hope that she would appear. Luckily a figure opened the window and peered down at the dark figures below. "Whose that?" Brittany asked trying to lean further out her window.<p>

"It's Santana," Puck nudged her arm. "And everyone else." The brunette continued.

"Oh, hi guys! Sorry I couldn't make it tonight," Brittany apologized.

"It's okay, would you like to come out with us now?" Santana tried not to sound like she was begging, but she did desperately want to see the blonde again.

"I can't, I wish I could, but my parents would kill me!"

"Your parents are at the dance, they're having a good time so I don't see why you should be stuck in there!" Quinn winked at Santana.

"C'mon girl! We'll meet you at the paddock behind your house! So you technically won't have gone far." Mercedes explained.

"Oh alright, be there soon." Brittany finally agreed, closing her window shut and hurrying to find warm clothes.

The gang ran onto the paddock, breathing in the cool air that surrounded them. Quinn's arms spread straight out as she spun around vigoriously before she bumped into Puck. "Woah there doll, you haven't even drank anything yet." The boy joked holding Quinn's hand in his own.

The blonde looked down at the contact and bit her lip. "Sit with me." She lead Puck to a patch of grass facing towards the mountains.

Santana was also facing the mountains, her arms wrapped around her own body to keep warm. She felt someone jump on her back and she grasped onto a pair of soft, lean legs. Santana giggled and took off in the direction of the trees, spinning around causing Brittany to laugh hysterically, but also scream.

"Santana, stop!" Brittany continued giggling when the brunette gently propped her feet back on the ground, sliding her hands up the blonde's dress.

"I am very glad I moved here." Santana looked at her friend curiously.

"Why do you say that?" Brittany took Santana's hand in hers, causing the brunette to shiver.

"Are you cold?" The blonde asked. Before Santana could answer she found an arm slide around her waist edging her closer to the blonde. "Everyones lovely here." Brittany continued.

"I'm happy you moved here aswell Brittany." Santana whispered, placing her head on her friends shoulder.

* * *

><p>The next week consisted of the whole gang meeting at the diner everyday at lunch and sneaking Brittany out of the house whenever they had the chance. When the Pierce's realized the friendship between their daughter and Santana was going strong, they allowed Brittany to spend nights over at the Lopez household. Every night Brittany would gently kiss Santana on the lips before they went to bed. Santana wouldn't complain, she had always wanted to feel the blonde's lips. Tonight was different though, Santana didn't want a small peck, she wanted the real thing. As the girls got ready for bed Santana looked at herself in the mirror, slouching her shoulders.<p>

"You do that everynight San. What exactly are you looking at?" The brunette turned to face the blonde.

"I honestly don't know Britt." Santana replied sighing.

"If it's because you have self esteem issues, you shouldn't. Look at you!" Brittany leaned in briging her face within inches of the brunettes.

"Britt, dont." Santana said firmly.

Brittany's expression turned sad. "We don't always need to kiss eachother goodnight, I guess." Brittany slid under the covers and took Santana's hand. The brunette shivered at the contact but hid it well.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Santana found herself wrapped closely in her friends arms. She brought her finger to Brittany's cheek and slid it down slowly towards her lips.<p>

"Hmm?" Brittany seemed dazed as she awoke. Santana quickly pulled her hand away and sat up. The girls then headed down towards the living room to have breakfast.

"Morning Brittany. Santana can you please come to the kitchen." Mrs. Lopez's tone sounded firm and direct. Brittany smiled while her friend headed towards the kitchen closing the two sliding doors, but not completely shut.

"You know I went to the Puckerman's house last night." Santana nodded and her mother continued. "Noah admitted some interesting facts about you. Facts that I hope aren't _facts_ at all." Mrs. Lopez began speaking in a stronger tone, not showing a glimpse of happiness in her brown eyes.

"Ma, what are you talking about?" Santana's face seemed confused but she realized the only confession Noah knew that could possibly make her mother angry.

"I hope to god that Noah's making all of this up Santana." Her mothers eyes began watering.

"Ma, I'm sorry." Santana's lip quivered as she began tearing up.

"Oh lord." Mrs. Lopez turned around and cupped her hand over her mouth in shock. "You were supposed to marry that nice boy!" The quiet chat began turning into a shouting match.

"Ma, I never said I wanted to get married!" Both women continued yelling until they began talking normally again.

"Mija, I didn't raise you like this." Mrs. Lopez brought her hand to her daughters cheek. Santana stepped out of reach.

"You barely raised me Ma. When dad left you couldn't be bothered taking care of me. And who cares about my sexuality?" Santana yelled hesitantly. Both women forgot about the blonde sitting in the other room, who could hear every detailed word.

"I will not have my daughter live such a despicable lifestyle under this roof!" The room fell silent. Santana wiped her tears away.

"Fine." The brunette stated, rushing up her stairs. Brittany followed after her still trying to grasp what she'd heard.

"Santana, are you okay?" The blonde sat on the edge of Santana's bed while the brunetted picked out all of her nicest clothes, clumsily packing them away in her backpack.

"I'm not, Brittany, I'm really not." Santana stopped for a moment and sat next to her friend. "You heard everything, didn't you?"

"Yes. You're gay?" Brittany asked trying to comfort her friend aswell.

"I know I should've told you from the start-" Santana began, her words not forming properly due to her heavy breathing and quivering.

"No, Santana, that's your business. I'd say you could stay with me, but our parents talk and they wouldn't allow it. Just know I would though, I don't care if you like boys, girls, rabbits or ducks. You've been so amazing to me." Brittany smiled at her friend who smiled gracefully back. Santana's heavy breathing began to slow as she gazed into the blonde's glowing blue eyes.

"It's fine Brittany, I'll go and see Quinn soon." They sat in silence for a few more seconds until Brittany broke it.

"You know, I think we should have goodbye kisses as well as goodnight."

Santana looked confused. "Huh?"

Brittany then placed her fingers under her friends chin, catching the tears that were still lingering there. She leaned in and gently kissed Santana, a little more than peck but a little less than the real thing. "You're still willing to kiss me even though there's a chance I might like it." Santana giggled.

"Well, I know I like it, so yeah I'll kiss you whenever I feel like it." The blonde smiled, whipping her long hair behind her as she skipped downstairs, trying to avoid an awkward goodbye with Mrs. Lopez. Santana knew having a friend like Brittany was the only thing keeping her smiling, so she didn't want to ruin it by trying to win Brittany's affections.

* * *

><p>"Hey San, What's up?" Santana fell into Quinn's arms who caught her in tight grip. They walked to the blonde's bedroom where Santana revealed everything.<p>

"That asshole!" Quinn shouted, as Santana mentioned that Noah had spilled the beans to his parents, aswell as the brunettes mother.

"No Quinn, It's okay. He actually helped me out. My mum was going to find out sooner or later." Quinn forced a smile and scooted closer to her friend.

"Sweetie, you can stay here as long as you need to." Mrs. Fabray stood in the doorway smiling at the girls.

"Thanks mum."

"Thank you ."

* * *

><p>The next few nights were difficult. Santana hadn't seen her mum for almost a week and it was beckoning on the girl. One small detail about her life and her mother acted as if there were bombs falling on them.<p>

It was late one evening and the girls returned home from getting a meal at the diner. "I'm going to bed, San. You can grab a snack if you like."

"Yeah I will, thanks Q." The girls smiled at eachother, while the blonde headed upstairs.

Santana found her way in the dark towards the fridge. She then heard the front door quietly close.

"Hello? Mrs. Fabray is that you?" The voice answered and indeed it was Quinn's mother.

"Oh Santana, how was your night?"

"Very nice, how was yours?" Mrs. Fabray fumbled to the dining table. Santana was afraid the woman would wake Quinn so she held her arm up and lead her to the couch. Mrs. Fabray quickly fell asleep, slouched on the sofa. Santana then had the urge to see Brittany as everyone in the Fabray household was asleep.

She made her way along the boardwalk. The night was freezing causing Santana to shiver uncontrollably. She reached her friends house and knocked hesitantly. Mrs. Pierce answered and surprisingly let Santana inside. They sat at the table in silence. Brittany's mother poured herself a glass of whiskey and then finally spoke. "Do you like my daughter?" The womans tone was blunt and Santana looked down at the floor before answering.

"She's a lovely girl." The brunetted replied. Mrs. Pierce snickered under her breath and sipped her last bit of whiskey.

"That's exactly what I said before it began. If you change the _she_ to a _he_." Santana's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to fathom what the woman was confessing to her.

"When what began, your marriage with Mr. Pierce?"

"Oh no dear girl. My affair." Santana's jaw dropped at the admission but didn't want to say anything too out of line. She let Mrs. Pierce continue. "You can't help who you fall inlove with. You can't help who you're attracted to dear. Your mother knows that, she just doesn't want to accept it." The woman winked at Santana then began to trace the shape of a love heart on the wooden surface.

"Look Mrs. Pierce, that's lovely for you to say but really, I dont-"

"Oh hush girl. I've seen the way you look at her. I'm okay with it. I was open to everything growing up." Santana smiled at the woman who gestured for her to head up stairs to see the blonde. "Oh and Santana," The brunette stopped in her tracks and swiftly turned to face the woman. "Please get Brittany out of the house." Santana smiled, continuing her small,quick steps towards her friends bedroom.

"Britt?" She whispered.

"Hmm? Mum?" The blonde answered.

"It's me, Santana." Brittany seemed to leap out of bed at the sound of the brunette's name.

"Oh my lord, I've missed you." Santana smiled, embracing the blonde who jumped into her arms.

"C'mon you're mother said to get you out of the house."

"You spoke to my mother?" Brittany looked confused, while Santana giggled and took her by the hand.

The girls ended up at the diner, huddled closely together, sharing a strawberry milkshake. Santana heard a familiar song on the radio and took a hold of her friends hand. It was ice cold, so the brunette started rubbing along the palm of her friends hand vigorously. Brittany giggled and gripped her friends waist.

"You know how to dance. I should have guessed with your figure." Santana stopped, she didn't want to reveal anymore in case it made Brittany uncomfortable. The blonde simply smiled and began swaying from side to side.

"Out of all the people I've met, I feel the closest to you." Brittany whispered into her friends ear as her head was now leaning against Santana's shoulder.

"I feel like I know you more than I know them, and you only just got here." Santana perked her head back to face Brittany's.

"San, is it weird that I don't just want goodbye and goodnight kisses. I want all the time kisses." Santana stood infront of her friend staring at the blue eyes that gazed back at her. They both leaned into eachother, hoping to catch the lips that they both equally desired for. As they became inches away from eachother, Puck, Quinn and the rest of the gang entered the diner. Brittany and Santana innocently turned around smiling at each of them, slowly losing contact from eachothers grip.

"Quinn I thought you went to bed?" Quinn giggled and stared at Puck who smirked and kissed her on the forehead.

"Well I actually went to Puck's house to try and set him straight because in all honesty I'm still angry for what he did." Puck pinched Quinn's waist causing her to giggle uncontrollably. Santana smiled at the couple and moved her fingers along Brittany's. The blonde allowed entry and their palms were tightly squeezed together as they sat at a booth.

"Okay, we better get going." Brittany smirked at Santana who realized what the blonde wanted. Alone time.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Santana waved to her friends as her and Brittany headed out the door.

They walked along the boardwalk, holding hands and enjoying the cool breeze, along with eachothers company. "C'mon." Brittany said, pulling her friend over to the paddock they were all at a few days before. Their grip fell as Brittany ran off into the distance, with Santana not far behind. The girls hands came into contact again, spinning in circles before falling to the floor. Santana swallowed hard as she noticed her friend crawl over to her. The brunette placed her arms behind her, allowing her hands to kneed into the ground, helping her balance. Her legs were bent and spread apart as Brittany slithered one of her own legs between Santana's. She was now straddling the brunettes body and placed her hand towards Santana's hair. Running her fingers through the soft strands, gently and slowly.

Brittany was also forced to swallow hard. She had never been in this position before, especially with a girl. But she wanted it, they both did. Santana tilted her head slightly back and closed her eyes as Brittany's lips came into contact with her own. The brunettes lips pouted, catching only the top of the blonde's thinner lips. Brittany felt a shiver in her back and growing ache in the pit of her stomach. Sickness nor the cold weather had caused this. It was simply the desire to want to hold Santana for so long.

The blonde lifted her right leg over the brunette's left so she was fully covering Santana's torso and thighs. The brunette lifted her hands up to grasp Brittany's waist, causing both girls to moan quietly. Brittany's hands found the soft cheeks of the brunettes and she pulled them in together for a more fierce kiss.

"Mmm, Brit." Santana cried out.

"Am I squeezing your cheeks too hard San?" The brunette let out a loud laugh before covering her mouth.

"No Britt, I just...want more." They both smiled and leaned in once again. Before they knew it, the girls began rolling down a small dip in the surface. Santana's hands didn't stop for a second from their busy adventure across the blonde's slim figure. Finally they stopped and layed there on the grass, staring up at the stars.

"I don't want goodnight or goodbye kisses either Britt. I want forever kisses."

* * *

><p>Within the next week, Santana had moved back into her home. Mrs. Lopez had a long discussion with Mrs. Pierce about their daughters blossoming relationship, which Santana's mother had finally gotten used to.<p>

"Noah and Quinn are a cute couple I suppose."

"Exactly, Ma. I've been trying to tell you that!" Santana replied, serving breakfast.

There was another dance that night which Brittany was finally able to attend. All the gang showed up, even Kurt and his new boyfriend which everyone seemed to adore. Tina and Mike huddle in the corner of the table as usual. Rachel was hopelessly flirting with an older man, Quinn and Puck hit the dance floor, while Mercedes was approached by wide smiling gentleman with short blonde locks.

"Hello, My name's Sam. Would you like to dance?" Mercedes giggled and accepted the hand being put out infront of her.

"Awe!" The gang squealed in sync. Mercedes turned around to glare at the group, but winked and continued onto the dance floor.

Brittany leaned into Santana as the brunette was still shocked at Mercedes and her new boy.

"I love you." Brittany whispered. Santana turned her head, facing the blonde.

"Brittany S. Pierce will you be my girlfriend?" The blondes face lit up and hugged Santana tightly with joy.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" They both laughed and headed for the dancefloor.

"May I have this dance?" Santana took Brittany's hand in hers and they began slow dancing to a fast, up beat jam. The girls didn't care, they just wanted to feel one anothers body heat radiate of eachother. Santana looked around to the faces that were minding their own business. She sneakily ran her hand up Brittany's dress towards the girls behind. Brittany gasped in shock and grabbed her girlfriends hand.

"Santana all you had to do was ask!" Brittany explained, leading her girlfriend out of the dance hall and towards her home.

**The end. **


End file.
